1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-bolt insertion tool that can insert a plurality of bolts into their prescribed holes, simultaneously and accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the operation of assembling an automotive automatic transmission, for example, a plurality of bolts is used to fasten the transmission case. Conventionally, bolts are supplied one at a time to their prescribed holes in the workpiece by an automatic bolt supply unit. However, in the case of a workpiece that requires a plurality of bolts, the operator inserts the bolts one at a time into the workpiece before tightening them by means of a tool such as a nut runner, wrench, etc. This has become a hindrance to reducing the time spent on bolt tightening operations. For this reason, a need exists for the development of a simple bolt insertion tool that can insert a plurality of bolts simultaneously.